I Love You
by Teamunfocused
Summary: Wolf and Fox come to face the toughest obstacle in their young childhood days. What is it you ask? Take a read and find out for yourself. This fanfic is dedicated to Ryan and his abnormally cheerful family, Merry Christmas guys! Feel free to read and review.


I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

I Love You

* * *

Author's Note: This fanfic is based on a real life event with Ryan and his cousin Leon when they use to have sleep overs at Ryan's house. It's a real funny story when they told it but we'll let this fanfic do it for us. Thanks for reading. Rachel and Arthur.

* * *

A Friday morning quickly came and gone just like any other day. The radiant sun casts its final rays of glorious light until the beautiful moon takes its place in a sparkling night sky full of stars.

After a soothing warm bath, James and his two sons sat on the living room couch calmly and excitingly reading through another chapter of their favourite adventure novel from the Barry Otter series. Tonight they were starting and finishing chapter 6 of 'Barry Otter and the Secret Raid of Fangrea'.

"...Barry rushed up to the roof, as quietly as he could, and saw the stranger. Through a cloudy window the hooded figure knocked on the door to Patrick's cottage. His heart pounded against his chest as his eyes shook with disbelief. He whispered to himself the stranger's name, the person Patrick warned him to not stand against nor defy at all costs, with disbelief. "Professor Frostrick"..." James allowed the speed and atmosphere of the page to flow out of his muzzle before lowering his voice to whisper the last paragraph.

"Wow." The two younger canines breathed in unison. Mirroring their father's actions they all leaned back and allowed themselves to sink into the couch before taking a deep yawn. James closed the novel to its hardback front cover and stood up to stretch his stiff limbs. He then checked the time on his cell-phone before turning around with a smile.

"Alright you two. Your dad's got a report he needs to finish so go get ready for bed." "Okay!" The brothers said before hopping off the comfortable furniture to give the 35 year old a hug and a kiss. Lights were out and comfort was found in bed as the children fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Hm." Hummed the young red fox as he rubbed his tired green eyes. He tossed and turned under the warmth of his bedcover but hesitantly poked his foot out. It quickly dove back into the covers when a cool breeze blew along but the little vulpine slowly pushed himself to sit up.

He sniffed back his running snout and fought against the drowsiness of the night to stay awake. Yawning softly with an audible squeak, he shifted his body around to stand on the soft scented carpet and wiggled his feet into his favourite green slippers.

Fox proceeded to sluggishly wander into the darkness he could see until he accidentally kicked his brother's slipper under his bed. He waved his paws around himself until it bumped into something soft.

He held both paws on the squishy object and immediately recognised it as an arm. Shaking it slightly, a mumble buzzed in the air as the arm yanked away from the younger male's grasp and hid under the covers. Fox reached out to take hold of a shoulder and forearm and shook harder.

"Wolf." He breathed quietly and squinted his eyes to adjust to the dark. His brother shifted around and turned to face the opposite direction of him with a low groan. The vulpine sat down uncomfortably on the bed and shook once more.

"I need to go to the bathroom." His whispers echoed like pleas while he awaited for his brother to respond. A sigh drifted in the air as Wolf turned around and rubbed his sleepy eyes to glare at his nightly intruder.

"Then go by yourself dummy." He grumbled in annoyance before yawning lightly with a sounding whine. Fox held tightly onto his brother's shirt and gently tugged. Silence filled the room as moments became minutes until Wolf sighed in defeat.

The grey furred canis pushed himself up and slid off the bed before stretching his body out. Fox continued to hold onto the rim of his older brother's navy blue T-shirt as he was led across the room to the stairs. A flush from the toilet later, Fox opened the door and came out.

"Did you wash your hands?" Wolf yawned freely as he swung his foot over the chocolate brown carpet while waiting patiently. The little vulpine nodded with a weak smile and closed the door behind him.

"Let's go." The canis turned off the bathroom lights and headed to the staircase with his little brother following close behind. As Fox hummed his favourite tune, he suddenly bumped into Wolf who stopped without a warning. The red fox rubbed his snout and looked up to the older male with a questioning gaze.

"I'm thirsty." Wolf licked his maw and turned around to head for the kitchen. Fox nodded and followed in his brother's direction. Flipping on the switch, the two canines strolled into the bright room and rummaged through the bottom cupboards for plastic cups.

Wolf sat his red cup next to the sink and pulled a stool to stand on as cool water ran from the tap into the sink. He held his cup and filled it to the fullest before gulping it all down and filling it once more.

"Can you get me some?" Fox licked his dry muzzle and sat his cup above the dishwasher. Just as Wolf was about to deny, the young red fox stared up to the canis with his shaking green eyes and silent high pitched whine.

"Ugh, fine." Wolf grimaced with irritation before grabbing his brother's green cup to fill with water. He turned around and held the cup out for Fox to take.

"Thank you. Your the best." Fox giggled before following the older male's example and gulping it all down. Suddenly a slight rattle echoed, causing Fox's ears to twitch.

"Hm?" He turned to the countertop to see the lights reflecting off the marble surface before turning back to Wolf who was still thirsty for more water. Out of no where the rattles grew louder into drumming making his spine to tingle. Fox whipped around to the table and chairs to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"Wolf. Did you hear that?" Fox asked after he sat his cup on the counter and tugged on Wolf's shirt again. The canis raised a brow and looked around the kitchen.

"Hear what?" The 9 year old boy asked as he turned to his younger brother. Fox looked down to the floor and rubbed away the goose bumps on his arm.

"You must have imagined it dummy." Wolf smirked before rubbing the red fox's head. He turned around and sat both their cups into the sink. Reaching out to turn off the tap, he stopped when a sudden noise echoed quietly. The brothers paused in silence as their ears twitched in search of the drumming. Wolf felt his brother tugging nervously on his shirt once again.

"Did you hear that?" Fox whispered as his emerald eyes shook. Wolf nodded slowly with widened amethysts. They both gradually turned their bodies and scanned the room with their eyes. But all attention and glances landed on a large black spot with antennas sitting still on the table. The two canines jumped and shook with fear as they gawked at the dark insect.

"I-Is that a-a..." Fox managed to choke out as the gleam from the light reflected off of its shiny back.

"Wh-why... H-How is it so big?" Wolf gasped with horror not daring to look away in case it would crawl closer. The two brothers reached behind them. Wolf retrieved and clenched the rolling pin with both paws while Fox a spatula held close to his chest.

"…" The antennas of the black insect slowly whisked right and left as it turned around and saw the two canines frozen with weapons in hand. They remained silent until the insect crawled away quickly.

"GET IT!" Wolf yelled as they both lunged and smashed their weapons against the table. The two brothers separated and continued to pursue the abnormally large creepy-crawly. Fox mirrored his brothers action to raise his spatula above his head and slap it down where he last saw the insect.

"Its coming over to you!" Wolf exclaimed as the black spot crawled under the chair Fox stood upon.

"Wait, its circling back." Fox gasped as the creepy-crawly encircled the chair before heading back.

"Get out of here!" Wolf barked and bopped his rolling pin at the evasive insect. Fox nodded and hopped off the seat before sprinting out the door.

"Get back in here Fox!" Wolf growled as the black insect dodged and crawled away from all of his assault. Wolf stopped and wheezed tiredly while the horrific critter crawled under the table. The grey canis kept his eyes on the insect as he stepped back and opened the door his brother closed.

"Fox, get your butt back in here." Wolf whispered and turned his head to see his frowning father standing by the staircase calming the shaking vulpine. James sat Fox on the stairs and stepped forward to take the rolling pin out of Wolf's paws.

James walked into the kitchen and looked around until he saw the dark critter itself. He reached to the stove and grabbed a pan before approaching the insect. Wolf and Fox stood by the door and poked their heads out to watch their father finish what they couldn't. But James opened their backdoor and cornered the insect before hitting the pan with the rolling pin, scaring the creepy-crawler to flee out of the door. Once the large critter crawled out the door James immediately closed and locked the door.

"Do you boys realise how late it is to make all this noise?" James sighed as he sat the kitchen appliances down. The two young canines stepped out and shamefully stared down at the messy floor. James brought his paw to his face and rubbed the dark bags under his tired green eyes.

"Well I guess not. Look, I'm not too mad but I am very disappointed in both of you. You could have just ignored the roach and went back to bed but instead you both made a mess **and** you both probably woke the neighbours up." The police chief looked down at the two to see that they were avoiding his gaze with regret outlining their silence. James crouched down and held his children by the shoulder.

"Please promise me that this won't happen again."

"I promise." The two brothers nodded in unison and whispered.

"Tomorrow you two will apologise to all our neighbours and there will be no dessert for dinner." The young siblings nodded once more as James stood back. He turned off the lights and led the boys back to their room before tucking them in.

"I love you daddy." Fox whispered just as James reached for their desk lamp.

"Love you too." The vulpine whispered as he kissed his forehead. Wolf closed his eyes when he saw the room darken without the light and remained silent with a tear rolling down his muzzle. But suddenly he felt a pair of lips press against his forehead and something soft wipe away the tear.

"You too of course." He heard before falling asleep.


End file.
